A Nerdy Love Story
by alli2345
Summary: Sam, the nerdy boy, meets the new girl Quinn Fabray. He falls in love with her almost instantly. But can Sam win against Finn, the jock, for her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Evans, the nerd, walked into his first day of his senior year at McKinley High. He smiles then the next moment he sees Rachel Berry, the diva of New Directions, get slushied by Dave Karofsky, the jock and _jerk_. Then the next moment he knows, he gets slushied, by the one and only Finn Hudson, the star quarterback and the biggest jerk in the school. The bell rings and Finn and Dave run off laughing. 'Great,' Sam thinks, 'I don't have time to wash off the slushie.' Sure, Sam got the slushie facial once in a while, but glee club got it worse, including Artie Abrams, the only person in a wheelchair at school. Sam took off his glasses and wiped the slushie away from his eyes. The next moment Sam knows, someone pulls his hand and the second bell rung. Once Sam opened his eyes, he realized he was in a restroom. _The girls' restroom,_ Sam thought. Sam put his head down in the sink and the person washed out his hair. "Are you alright?" Sam heard.

"Yeah," Sam replied, looking up, but seeing nothing but a blur.

"Do you have my glasses?" Sam asked.

"Here," the person said, handing him back his glasses.

"Thanks," Sam said, putting his glasses back on. Once he did, he saw a pretty girl standing in front of him. "Wow," Sam said, shocked by how pretty she looked.

The girl laughed and pushed his bangs out of his face. _Wow, _Sam thought, _She has a beautiful laugh._

"Are you new here?" Sam asks, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm moved here from Florida," the girl said, "My name's Quinn."

"Sam," Sam replied, holding out his hand to shake. Once Quinn touched his hand, Sam felt a spark. Sam pulled away quickly, embarrassed. "Um… I got to go to class," Sam said lying.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you," Quinn said. She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sam started reddening and Quinn left the restroom with a smile on her face. _Wow,_ Sam thought, _The new girl kissed me on the cheek…_

* * *

><p>Sam went to English class and apologized to the teacher for being late. In the corner of his eye, he saw Finn smirking in the corner. Sam ignored him and went to sit down. During the whole lesson, Sam couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. She had pretty eyes, no wait, beautiful eyes, pale skin, a pretty smile….. She was gorgeous. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Finn whispering to him, "What are you thinking of <em>Evans<em>?"

"None of your business, _Hudson_," Sam whispered back. Finn was about to curse at him, but then Sam was saved by the bell. Once the bell rung, Sam rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam rushed to his next class, Spanish, with Mr. Shuester, also the choir teacher for New Directions. Once he got there, Sam sat down at an empty table. He waited patiently for the other students to arrive. A bunch of people walked in, but then Sam only noticed one person standing out from the crowd. Quinn. Quinn noticed him and walked over to him. Quinn asked, "Is there anyone sitting here?"<p>

"Not at the moment," Sam said with a goofy smile. Quinn smiled back and sat down next to him. Then the last person coming in, whose last name was Hudson, sat down behind the two of them. Finn didn't notice her at first, but then noticed her when she went to face Sam. Sam knew Finn would fall for her fast, once he saw her face. Finn smiled at her, but Quinn didn't notice him. She was still talking to Sam about how he was the only one who she knew. Sam smiled at her when she was talking and saw Finn glare at him. _Bring it on Hudson_, Sam thought.

* * *

><p>After Spanish was finished, Sam asked Quinn, "Can I walk you to your locker?"<p>

"That would be great," Quinn said smiling. Sam took her books and Quinn was confused at first, then smiled once she figured out Sam was doing. Sam asked her while walking out of the classroom with her, "What are you planning to do for clubs or anything?"

"I might join glee," Quinn said.

"Why?" Sam asked curious. Mostly the new kids would steer clear _away _from glee.

"I like to sing," Quinn revealed. Usually with people she wouldn't reveal this much. But with Sam, she really liked him, so she didn't have a problem telling him about herself.

Sam looked at her and smiled. Finn was behind them and was listening to what Sam and Quinn were talking about. Finn and Sam were thinking the same thing. _I have to join glee club._

* * *

><p>hi! here's my new fic, with sam as the loser, and finn as the popular kid.<p>

if you have any ideas just r&r. thanks! and please don't tell me there isn't a lot of words. i seem to already know that.

alli


	2. Duets

Sam went to talk to Mr. Shuester the next day. He asked, "Hi Mr. Shuester."

"Hi Sam. How can I help you?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Can I join.." Sam trailed off, "Join glee club?"

"Sure Sam," Mr. Shuester said, "Practice is tomorrow, be there okay?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said, "Thanks."

"No problem Sam." Sam walked out of the classroom, hoping he could impress Quinn.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at school the next day to find Quinn, only to see Finn talking to her. Sam overheard her, "Umm… Finn that's great and all but I think I hear Rachel calling me. I gotta go. Nice talking to you Finn." Finn looked devastated once Quinn left him. But then Finn left, walking towards Santana. Quinn went walking towards him and Sam asked almost instantly, "What did Finn want?"<p>

"Nothing. He wanted to take me on a date and he even told me he joined glee."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"He said he joined glee yesterday."

"What about you?" Sam wondered, even though he was upset about Finn joining.

"Yesterday, at free-period," Quinn said heading to her locker.

"Um…..Quinn?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I joined glee too," Sam said.

"That's great!" Quinn exclaimed, "I won't be alone. You're the only person I know the most. And you're my best friend."

Sam started blushing and replied back to her, "And you're mine."

"That's great," Quinn said, also blushing but Sam didn't notice. Quinn pressed her lips against his cheek and Sam started blushing furiously. The bell rang and Quinn gave him a smile and walked off to her next class. Sam pushed his glasses up and smiled, then walked off in the opposite direction. Once Sam wasn't looking Finn was giving him looks, angry that Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam met up later to walk to glee together. When Sam and Quinn entered the room, Mr. Shuester said, "Let's welcome, our newest members, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans!" People started clapping, and Quinn and Sam chose to sit near the very end of the row. Rachel said, "Now I-"<p>

Mr. Shue cut her off, "Our next assignment is duets. What's a duet?"

Rachel raised her hand but then the cheerio, Brittany, said, "A blanket."

"A duet is sung by two people and I want you to pair up and sing a duet!" Sam was looking at Quinn, when he heard they could sing duets in glee. _Never mind about glee being uncool, this could be fun_, Sam thought. Then Finn walked into the room and ruined it for Sam. Mr. Shuester noticed him and said, "Now, welcoming our other new member, Finn Hudson!"

"This can't be happening," Mercedes Jones said aloud.

The boy in the wheelchair, Artie Abrams said to an Asian girl, Tina Cohen-Chang, "Pinch me." Sam heard Lauren Zizes and Mike Chang groan. Kurt Hummel, gasped. Sam looked over at Quinn, and saw she had a frown on her face.

Sam asked her, "Are you alright?"

Quinn looked at him and said, "I'm fine."

Sam asked her, "Do you want to do the duet with me?"

Quinn smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." Sam smiled back. Sam could have told her his feelings or kissed her, but he was too afraid. Sam asked, "Do you want to work on the duet tomorrow? In the astronomy room?"

"Sure," Quinn said with a huge grin. The bell rang and Quinn and Sam had to depart to their next classes.

Quinn walked out of the choir room and knew someone was following her. Finn. She walked to her locker and knew he would he would stop there. Quinn found her locker and put in the number, when Finn asked, "Quinn, do you want to do the duet with me?"

"No thank you," Quinn said, getting out her stuff for her next class.

"Why not?" Finn questioned her.

"Because I already have one," Quinn answered still not looking at him.

"Who is it?"

"None of your business, Finn."

"It's Nerdy Sam isn't it?" Finn said.

Quinn closed her locker door, and said to him with her voice rising, "Yes he is, but you have no right to call him that! He's like you, me, and even Rachel! We're all living beings here!"

"Sorry," Finn said looking offended.

"Maybe that's why I don't want to work with you. Because you're a jerk," Quinn said walking off.

Finn had his mouth opened and everyone around him rushed to their next class.

* * *

><p>(Next day at school, Astronomy Room)<p>

Sam was nervous and excited. He was going to meet Quinn in his favorite place at school. And he brought his guitar with him also. He never told anyone, except his family knew. And Quinn was going to find out first. He waited patiently and Quinn finally showed up. "Hey," she said with a weak smile.

"Hey," Sam said with the heat rising up to cheeks, "What took you so long?"

"Finn kept following me. Again. Trying to get me to be his partner," Quinn replied and Sam groaned.

"But that doesn't matter right now," Sam said, "It's going to be me and you singing the duet. And that's all that matters." Sam didn't notice, but Quinn was blushing. Sam slung the guitar over his shoulder and started playing the chords for the song he planned to sing. "You play guitar?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I never told anyone, but you're the only one who knows, besides my family." Quinn smiled.

"So what song did you plan on singing?" Quinn asked.

"Lucky, by Jason Mraz," Sam said sheepishly.

"Really?" Quinn said, "That's my favorite song!"

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. He didn't know that Quinn liked this song.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"So we should start with the choreography. Singing should be easy so I'll start playing," Sam said smiling. Quinn smiled back.

"Now put your hands on my hips, and start swaying," Sam joked. Quinn laughed and then put her hand on his shoulder. Sam asked her, "Do you know how to play?"

"No," Quinn said quietly.

"Just put your hand there," Sam said taking her hand, " And move in back and forth." Quinn looked up at Sam and Sam stared into her eyes. Then he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't move. _That's good_, Sam thought. And their lips met in the middle.

* * *

><p>Hi! I know I haven't uploaded in a while but i was busy with school and everything.<p>

Should Sam tell Quinn he likes her? Or should Quinn tell him?Or should Finn ruin it for them?

R&R?

Thanks

Alli


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn wasn't shocked or anything. She liked Sam. And that's why she liked Lucky. She thought of him when she heard the song. And everything changed when Sam leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was very gentle and passionate. Then Sam backed away from her. _He's embarrassed_, Quinn thought. Then Sam put down the guitar and ran out of the room, leaving Quinn heartbroken and Finn an opportunity to sing the duet with her.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into glee the next day, seeing Quinn sitting in the corner with Mercedes. He felt bad about running out of the room and leaving Quinn there. Then he saw Finn walk up to Mercedes and Quinn. Finn talked to her, then Mercedes started yelling at him. Quinn tried to calm her down, but Sam heard Mercedes say, "It's not alright! He keeps bothering you about the duet competition!"<p>

"I know 'Cedes, but yelling at him isn't going to do anything," Sam heard Quinn say. _That's why I keep seeing Finn with her_, Sam thought. He was in the doorway to the choir room, but then when he heard what Mercedes said, and processed it in his mind, he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn saw Sam run out of the choir room and rushed after him. She saw him run towards the auditorium and followed him there. When she entered, she saw him on the stage with his guitar. He started singing and Quinn hid in the shadows.<p>

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles _

_Same old, tired place lonely place _

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face _

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette _

_Starts to make its way to me _

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks _

_Like passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was enchanting to meet you _

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you _

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love? _

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake _

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say _

_It was enchanting to meet you _

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you _

_This is me praying that _

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends _

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again _

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you _

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you _

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Quinn wanted to clap for him for him, but then she knew he was in a insecure place so she didn't clap. She hoped Sam was singing about her but then she knew Mr. Shue would worry about her if she didn't show up. Quinn looked at Sam before she left.

* * *

><p>(Choir room)<p>

Quinn entered the choir room when Mr. Shue was talking about Nationals or something like that. She sat down next to Mercedes and Mercedes asked her, "Where did you go?"

"Somewhere," Quinn whispered.

"You ran after Sam," Mercedes guessed.

"Yes," Quinn said, "Who are you working with?"

"Santana. She said we have the best voices at school, so I decided to work with her."

"What about Kurt?"

"He said it was fine. But I don't trust him about that," Mercedes answered.

"Oh."

Then she heard her phone beep. She saw:

_Meet me in the auditorium after school. Finn_

Quinn sighed. She couldn't stand Finn. He kept following her and he was so persistent! _Fine,_ Quinn thought, _Maybe it would get my mind off Sam._

Sam put down his guitar, sat down at the end of the stage, and put his head in his hands. _What am I doing wrong?_ Sam thought, _I'm trying to impress her, but Finn keeps getting in my way!_ He looked at the watch on his wrist, and saw that he missed half of glee. He didn't feel like getting up and going to glee to confront Finn about Quinn. It would cause too much drama anyway. _What am I going to do? _Sam wondered.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to the auditorium after school. She really wasn't looking forward to this. She couldn't keep her mind off Sam after he ran out from glee. <em>Remember to send him a text later,<em> Quinn noted. She walked into the humongous auditorium, where she saw Finn standing on the stage. Finn said to her, "Hi…"

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Look, I'm not to pressure you to do the duet with me. I just want to tell you something," Finn said to her.

"What? That Sam in a nobody to you?" Quinn angrily spat.

"What? No!" Finn said, "I want to tell you my feelings about you."

"Really? How can I be sure?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn, I love you," Finn blurted out. Quinn looked shocked but didn't say anything. Finn continued, "And I think we would be great together. We're both popular and"

Quinn got out of her shock and said to him, almost yelling, "So you like me because I'm pretty or popular? If you really in love with me, what would it mean to you?"

Finn was in shock and said, "I…."

"See? You don't really love me. For whatever reason, I hope someone loves me for being me." And Quinn walked out of the auditorium.


	4. I Feel Pretty

Sam avoided Quinn; embarrassed to ask what she thought of him or tell her he liked her. But for now, he still wanted to be friends.

Quinn walked into the choir room with Mercedes by her side, only to see to the disappointment that Sam was sitting with Artie and Puck. Quinn sighed and Mercedes patted her back. Quinn sat down at the far corner away from Sam, only to be near Rachel. Rachel noticed her expression and asked, "Are you alright Quinn?"

"I'm fine," Quinn answered.  
>Mr. Shue walked into the room and asked, "Alright, now who's going to work with who?" Everyone scrambled out of their seats, except for Sam, Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel. Quinn looked at Sam and noticed that he was looking at his feet. Quinn thought he was going up there to tell Mr. Shue, but apparently not.<p>

Mr. Shue noticed that Rachel didn't come up and asked her, "Rachel, I thought you interested in this type of stuff?"

"Well, apparently I don't have a partner, so I'm not going to be in the duet competition," Rachel replied, way un-like herself.

"I can do it with you," Quinn said, volunteering herself.

"Are you sure Quinn? I don't want you to get some many slushies like me," Rachel said worried.

" I want to," Quinn replied.

Mr. Shue smiled, then asked, "So its you and Rachel?"

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"That's great!" Mr. Shue said with a grin, then went back to the front of the room to announce to the whole entire class, "Okay, for the competition, the winner would get.."

"What will the winner get?" Mike asked.

"A dinner on me.. at Breadstix!" Mr. Shue announced.

"Breadstix!" Tina cheered.

"I have to win this," Santana said to Brittany.

"I know, right?" Brittany responded.

Quinn glanced at Rachel and secretly hoped they could win this.

Sam immediately walked out once the bell rung. Puck walked out after him. Puck walked up to him and Sam said, "What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"Quinn! She's doing the duet with Rachel! Instead of me!"

"I know how you feel. I was going to ask her… after glee."

"What am I going to do?" Sam repeated.

"I know what we can do… but we need to get you a make-over first," Puck said with a grin.

Rachel and Quinn walked to the library. Rachel picked up a few books and Quinn stared at her with curiosity. "What?" Rachel asked.

"Why do we need books?" Quinn asked while sitting in one of the chairs.

"To help us find a song for the competition," Rachel answered, "I so badly want to win this."

"Me too, but I don't think we need books."

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered.

"First," Puck explained, "We need to fix your hair. Then Quinn would totally be impressed."

"But what about my glasses?" Sam asked, holding up his glasses.

"That's where contacts come in," Puck said, "Don't you have any?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable wearing them."

"Do you want to win Quinn or not?"

"Yes," Sam answered, sure of himself.

"Then you got to wear the glasses!" Puck exclaimed.

"What about the hair?" Sam asked.

"That should be easy," Puck reassured him, "But now we got to get the hoodie.."

Quinn and Rachel walked into glee club confident of themselves. They were going to do the duet today, after Mercedes and Santana. The two girls got themselves situated in their seats and waited for Mr. Shuester to come into the room. He finally did and said, "Mercedes and Santana, you're up first."

Mercedes started:

_When I was a little girl _

_I had a rag doll, _

_Only doll I've ever owned._

**Santana**:

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown._

**Mercedes**:

_And it gets stronger, in every way._

**Both**:

_And it gets deeper, _

_let me say._

**Mercedes**:

_And it gets higher,_

**Both**:

_Day by day._

_Do I love you my oh my._

_River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_If I lost you would I cry?_

_Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

**Santana**:

_When you were a young boy, _

_Did you have a puppy. _

_That always followed you around?_

**Mercedes**:

_Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy._

**Both**:

_No, I'll never let you down._

**Mercedes**:

_And it grows stronger, like a river flows._

**Both**:

_And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows._

**Mercedes**:

_And it gets sweeter baby,_

**Both**:

_as it grows._

_Do I love you my oh my?_

_River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

**Mercedes**:

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

**Santana**:

_And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing_

**Mercedes**:

_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his bag_

**Both**:

_And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high_

**Mercedes**:

_Oh baby_

**Santana**:

_Oh baby!_

**Mercedes**:

_Oh woah baby!_

**Santana**:

_Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!_

_Yeah!_

**Mercedes**:

_YEAH!_

**Both**:

_Do I love you my oh my? _

_River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry? _

_Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

The music stopped and Santana and Mercedes high-fived. Quinn smiled at her friend, happy that she did really well. Mr. Shue said, "Awesome! Now for our next pair are Rachel and Quinn!"

There was stools set up for the two girls and both of them sat down. Quinn looked nervously at Sam and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Quinn started:

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes _

_Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there _

_The one with the long hair _

_Same old me again today-ahay hey_

Rachel:

_My outsides are cool _

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame I'm just trippin'_

Together_**:**__You__can__buy__your__hair__if__it__won't__grow_

Quinn:

_You__can__fix__your__nose__if__he__says__so_ (Rachel:_Ahh__ahh_)

Together:

_You can buy all the make up _

_That M.A.C. can make _

_But if, you can't look inside you_

Quinn:

_Find__out__who__am__I__to_ (Rachel**:**_Ahh__ahh_)

Together:

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

Rachel:

_Damn unpretty_

Quinn:

_I feel pretty_

Rachel:

_Oh,__so__pretty_

Quinn:

_I feel..._

Together:

_...pretty and witty and bright_

Rachel:

_Never insecure until I met you _

_Now I'm bein' stupid I used to  
>Be so cute to me<em>

Together:

_Just a little bit skinny_

Quinn:

_Why do I look to all these things_

Together:

_To keep you happy_

Rachel:

_Maybe get rid of you _

_And then I'll get back to me, Heeey_

Quinn:

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

Rachel:

_I've__tried__different__ways_

_But it's all the same _

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame _

_Keep on trippin'_

Together:

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

Quinn:

_You__can__fix__your__nose__if__he__says__so_ (Rachel:_Ahh__ahh_)

Together:

_You can buy all the make up _

_That M.A.C. can make, _

_But if, you can't look inside you_

Quinn:

_Find__out__who__am__I__to_ (Rachel:_Ahh__ahh_)

Together:

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

Rachel:

_Damn unpretty_

Quinn:

_I__feel__pretty_

Rachel:

_Oh,__so__pretty_

Quinn:

_I feel..._

Together:

_...pretty and witty and bright_

Quinn:

_And__I__pity_

Rachel:

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

Quinn:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Rachel:

_Tonight_

Quinn:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Rachel:

_Tonight_

Quinn:

_Oh__oh__oh__oh__oh__oh__oh_

Rachel:

_Tonight_

Quinn:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Rachel:

_I feel pretty_

Quinn:

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

Rachel:

_Oh, so pretty_

Quinn:

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

Rachel:

_I__feel__pretty__and__witty__and__bright_

Quinn:

_You can buy all the make up _

_That M.A.C. can make, _

_But if,_

Together:

_You can't look inside you_

Quinn:

_Find__out__who__am__I__to_(Rachel:_Ahh__ahh_)

Together:  
><em>Be<em>_in__a__position__to__make__me__feel__so_

Rachel:

_Damn unpretty_

Quinn:

_I__feel__pretty_

Together:

_But unpretty_

The two girls smiled at each other and got off the stools. Rachel and Quinn bowed in front of the entire class, and Sam was staring at her like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Can't help you," Puck said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to sing with Berry."  
>"What?"<p>

"I confronted Berry yesterday," Puck answered.

S & Q

(Flashback)

Puck walked up to Rachel and Quinn while they were talking. Puck cleared his throat so Quinn and Rachel could hear him. Quinn and Rachel looked at him and Puck finally said, "Can I talk to Rachel _alone_?"

"Sure," Quinn said and then looked at Rachel with a knowing smile, "Good luck Rach."

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel asked facing Puck.

Puck took a deep breath and finally asked, "Will you do the duet competition with me?"

"What? I already did the duet with Quinn!"

"You can say that was a practice run," Puck said, "Then you could do the duet with me."

Rachel looked at him with thought. She was wondering what she should do. But she knew Quinn would want her to do.

Rachel looked Puck in the eyes and smiled replying to him, "Okay."

S & Q

(Present)

"Lucky…" Sam muttered.

"I know right!" Puck smiled widely.

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked him.

"Go get Artie," Puck instructed. "Then I will tell you what to do."

"Fine!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

S & Q

"So you're going sing with Puck now?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Rachel asked.

"What about me?" Quinn asked.

"You and Sam," Rachel said.

"He hasn't talked to me about duets or really he hasn't really talked to me at all," Quinn confessed.

"Because?"

"He's embarrassed," Quinn said looking down.

"About what?" Rachel asked curious.

"Our kiss," Quinn said, still looking down.

"What?"

"We kissed while we were practicing. He leaned in and we kissed."

"So Sam hasn't talk to you since?"

"Yeah," Quinn said sadly.

"So what are going to do?" Rachel said.

"I'll wait," Quinn said confidently, "I'll wait forever, for him to just tell me he loved me."

Quinn started crying and Rachel started patting her head and said to her, "He'll tell you, sooner or later. Don't worry."

Quinn nodded her head and tried to believe it. She just wondered how long it would take though.

S & Q

Sam and Artie walked in confidently the next day at school. All the girls were staring at them and Sam heard Brittany ask Santana, "What happened to Sam's glasses?"

"I don't know Britt, but I know that I have to get Froggy Lips on me."

Sam ignored her and kept walking on. He saw pretty much every guy stare at him, just like he was some god or something. But only one pair of eyes stood out. _Quinn. _She looked at him and gave him a look saying, '_This doesn't seem like you._'

Sam looked at her once last time before heading to his next class.

S & Q

Quinn looked at her full lunch plate while Sam was being surrounded by a bunch of girls at another table. "Hey Q," Santana said while sitting down at Quinn's table, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Quinn replied, "It just seems so different, without Sam sitting with me. He's like my best friend."

"That makes sense. You and Trouty-Mouth would make a cute couple," Santana said.

"Santana!" Quinn said blushing.

"Everyone knows that," Santana said before pausing, "Except Finnessa. He's too stupid for his own good. And Trouty-Mouth."

"What about Sam?" Quinn asked curious.

"He's too… what's the word?" Santana asked.

"Flustered about what he does with me?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her and nodded her head. "I bet that Trouty-Mouth will confess to you today or next week."

"Nah," Quinn said blushing.

"Come on Q! Have you seen the way Liana Rissa looks at you? He stares at you at every second he gets!"

Quinn looked at where Sam was sitting and caught him staring at her. Sam looked away embarrassed. Quinn started blushing furiously. "See Q? He's blushing because of you! Not because of those stupid girls who look like nerds and don't have the talent to look pretty. Not like us girls in glee. Only me, you, Berry, and Britt. I don't know about Mercedes or Asian 1. You have to be confident that Lisa Riana wants you!"

Quinn thought for a minute and said to Santana, "You're right. I can't let any of those other girls beat me. I need…. I need to… what do think I should do?"

"A makeover," Santana said, "A new style."

* * *

><p><strong>hey its alli!<strong>

Thanks you so much for the support on this story! A big cliffhanger huh? well hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
